Tan solo por ser Kage
by conchito
Summary: [[GaaraXIno]] Nunca pensó que al tomar el cargo, ese inconveniente estuviese en la lista de obligaciones, pero un recuerdo del pasado ayudará a que la desición se torne más sencilla. RR plis! x! primer fiC de Naruto! compasión! 3! By. conchito!


_**Tan solo por ser Kage**_

_**By.- Conchito**_

En una aldea alejada de todo, se encontraba el jefe de ésta, el Kazekage, ocupado entre unos papeles.

Un par de golpes lo distraen de su trabajo y lo obligan a levantar la mirada.

-Adelante.- Responde con monotonía en su voz.

-Hola Gaara.- Contesta el hombre que atraviesa la gruesa puerta.

-Hola.- Le contesta a su hermano, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a sus documentos.- Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Pues veras...- Dice acercándose al escritorio en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.- Se a reunido un consejo... Es por... por lo que tú no quieres.

Su semblante cambió inmediatamente a un extra-serio y algo enfadado. No podía creer que el ser Kazekage también implicaría eso.

Se levantó y de mala gana lo siguió, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Dios horas después.

-No puedo creerlo!.- Casi gritó al cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su despacho.

-Cálmate.- Acababa de entrar sus hermanos. Temari continuo.- No puede ser tan malo. Ya tienes 18… es una obligación.

-Casarme por solo ser Kazekage?- Le miró algo amenazador.- Es ridículo!

-Pero no renunciarás solo por eso, o sí?- Kankurou se sentó frente él en el escritorio.

-Claro que no!- Ahora el de orbes aguamarina revolvería unos papeles.- No haría una tontería como esa.

-Entonces déjalo en nuestras manos.- Kankurou se levantó y se paró al lado de la rubia.- Nosotros te conseguiremos a la mejor de todas.

-Como quieras.-Dijo volviendo a su labor de firmar papeles.

Al día siguiente, la aldea de la Arena estaba empapelada de anuncios diciendo que el Kazekage buscaba prometida.

-Kankurou!!! No puedo creerlo!- Ahora si que estaba enfadado. Estaba rojo de cólera y su hermano se escondía tras Temari.- Cuando dejé que te encargaras de esto, nunca te dije que empapelaras la cuidad con esos afiches!

-Pe-pero...- Le tenía temor, machísimo temor a su hermano pequeño.- Yo quiero a la mejor para ti... también mandé a Konoha...

Ahora sí que no se pudo esconder.

-Que?!?!- Se volteó y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba el castaño.- Que hiciste qué?!?!

Luego de una "leve" pelea familiar y de que a golpes, le quitara la pintura morada a Kankurou, lograron que el Kage se calmara y respirara, sentado en su escritorio.

-Dentro de cuatro días llegarán las candidatas de Konoha.- Le dijo temari. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en su oficina.- Sería la mejor opción que escogieses a una de ellas... teniendo en cuenta todos los tratados que has firmado con esa aldea.

-Depende de las candidatas... no quiero a cualquier tonta.- Se enfurecía al recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante esos días debido a todo eso de su esposa.

-No seas malo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.- Además... las chicas de Konoha son muy bonitas.

-No porque tú te hayas casado con alguien de esa aldea, significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo.- Esto sonrojó en demasía a la rubia ahí presente.

-Ya cálmate, quieres.- Le reprochó Kankurou que entraba a la oficina y veía como en ese momento su hermana no sabía como responder.

-Tú no te metas, estás excluido de todo.- Gaara firmaba un papel y lo dejaba a un lado para firmar otro.

-En fin... te traigo la lista con los nombres y los clanes de las chicas.- Dijo estirándole una lista no muy larga... de unos... 50 nombres?. Gaara la cogió y lo dejó por ahí.- Aunque sea échale un vistazo.

-Después... ahora tengo cosas que hacer.- Firmaba y leía más papeles.- Ahora... si serían tan amables en dejarme solo?- Siguió sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Los días pasarían lentísimo. No quería creer que sus padres le hicieran eso. Llevarla a otra aldea para que se casara... no podía creerlo... y ni siquiera con alguien que ella amase.

-"Las a honrar al clan".-Dijo imitando la voz de su padre.- Como si eso fuese lo más importante.

-Ino?- Fue lo que continuó a dos golpes en la puerta y un rechinar de ésta misma.- Soy Sakura.

-Sakura! Para adelante.- Le dijo haciendo a un lado las lágrimas.

-Supe lo de la aldea de la Arena.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.- Y también supe que tus padres te pusieron en la lista.

-Puedes creerlo!?!-Casi gritó sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

Los problemas con ella se habían solucionado luego de que Sakura se volviese la novia de Naruto, el actual Hokage.

-Cálmate... Tan solo es una posibilidad.-La consoló abrazándola.- Naruto me contó que fueron enviados 50 nombres en la lista. Y tienes que contar que hay muchas más en la Arena. Eres una en muchas.

-Lo sé... pero no podría imaginarme en un lugar tan feo.- Se acomodaba en el hombro de su amiga.- Espero no se la "afortunada".- Tono burlón para la última palabra.

Su vida transcurrió normal el último día en su Konoha, ya que debía emprender viaje con sus padres a la aldea de la Arena.

El día había llegado.

El sol lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A pesar de ya no tener a Shukaku dentro de él, no acostumbraba a dormir por más de cuatro horas, si no es que menos.

Se dio una ducha larga y se vistió, prefería dirigirse al alba a su despacho, así no lo molestaban esas kunoichis con el asunto de su esposa.

Se encontraba firmando papeles, cuando la puerta sonó dos veces y ante la afirmativa, Kankurou atravesaba la puerta.

-Es hora.- Dijo quedándose junto a la puerta.- Viste la lista siquiera?

-La lista?- Dijo al fin mirándolo.- Creo que la tengo por ahí.- Levantó un montón de papeles y alzó uno amarillento (no porque estuviera sucio).-Ésta?

-Sí, esa.- Dijo algo fastidiado.

-No... se me había olvidado que existía.- Gaara tenía semblante de un niño pequeño, reflejaba mucha inocencia en ese instante.

-Pues bueno... Despeja tu escritorio y prepárate.- Se acercó a la manilla y la giró.- Comenzarán a llegar dentro de media hora. Te aconsejaría que le echaras un vistazo a la lista.

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Diablos...- Se levantó y comenzó a ordenar los papeles.

Terminó con eso. Aun había un papel sobre su escritorio.

Se sentó y lo cogió. Paso su vista por los primeros nombres, pero se detuvo en uno en especial.

Golpearon la puerta nuevamente, sacándolo de su trance.

-Adelante.

-Kazekage-sama, llegaron las familias.- Dijo un ninja mientras hacía una reverencia.- Quiere que haga pasar a la primera?

-Espera.- Dijo volviendo su vista a la lista.- Quiero que hadas pasar al clan Yamanaka.

-Pero, Kazekage-sama.- Dijo el hombre hojeando la lista que el también tenía.- Ellos don el número 10.

-Y?- Ahora lo miraba casi con desprecio.- Haz lo que te dije.

-Como ordene, Kazekage-sama.- Y se retiró.

-Yamanaka...-Miraba una y otra vez ese apellido. Se le hacía muy familiar.- Yamanaka Ino...

La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente y el dio el pase.

-Aquí está el clan Yamanaka.- Dijo Kankurou dándole el pase a una familia de cinco integrantes.

-Buenos días, Kazekage-sama.- Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Gaara escrutando a la familia.- Adelante, tomen asiento.

Como se trataba de dos sillas, tan solo los padre se sentaron y sus hijos se pararon tras ellos.

-Y bien.- Dijo sin más. Él siempre iba al grano.

-Kazekage-sama.- Dijo el hombre levantándose y tomando la mano de uno de sus hijos.- Ella es Ino.- Y la acercó al escritorio un poco.- Ella es nuestra única hija, y sería para nosotros un honor que usted la tomara como esposa.- El hombre se mostraba orgulloso de su hija.- Ella es Jounnin de nuestra aldea y tiene vuestra misma edad.

-Ya veo.- Gaara se levantó e intentó mirar a la chica a los ojos. Se le hacía muy familiar.

Ella por otro lado, no lo había mirado a la cara en todo momento. Si é lo podía interpretar como falta de respeto, sería mejor para ella.

Ahora él la miraba de pues a cabeza, como si se tratase de un objeto en exhibición.

No tenía ni idea de quien se trataba y no tenía ganas de saberlo.

Se acercó. No podía sacarse de la cabeza su nombre...

Ino... por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar.

Se acercó más, hasta quedar frente a ella. Le llegaba al mentón.

-Ino...- Dijo en un susurro para el mismo. Donde lo había escuchado...

Una imagen llegó a su cabeza.

--Flash Back--

-No me mires!

-Por qué no? Yo hago lo que quiero.- Le contestó en un tono burlón.

-Detente!- Él se ruborizaba a cada segundo que pasaba.- Quieres que te haga daño?

-No podrías... soy una Gennin con mucha experiencia.- Contestó orgullosa de sí.- No lograrías hacerme daño.

-A sí?-Ahora su semblante era más de travesura que de vergüenza.- Ya verás!

Y con su arena tiró a la muchacha al río.

-Mira tú! Gennin con experiencia.- Se mofaba de ella.

Salió del agua y le cogió del brazo para caer con él nuevamente al agua.

-Por lo menos no soy un distraído.- Le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

Salió del agua dejando a un Gaara sonrojado y apenado.

--Fin FB--

-Y ahora no me miras a la cara?-Dijo al fin luego de un largo silencio- Ino?

Con esto, la rubia inmediatamente levantó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los aguamarina del Kazekage.

-Gaara...-Estaba perpleja.

En todos esos años, y sobre todo en esos últimos días, había oído nombrar al famoso Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, pero nunca nadie le dijo que se trataba de él.

-Ino!- Su padre le llamó la atención.-Trata al Kazekage con respeto.

-No se preocupe, Señor Yamanaka.- Dijo en defensa de la nombrada.

-Pero Kazekage-sama...

-Gaara... por qué nunca supe que eras tú?- No podía asimilarlo.

-Pues... yo siempre pensé que lo sabías...- Dijo sin más.- Además... hace ya unos años que no nos vemos.

-Pues... tú volviste a tu aldea y yo me quedé en la mía... y tampoco nunca volviste a Konoha.

-Yo...- No pudo terminar, ya que tocaron la puerta, como por décima vez.- Adelante.

-Kazekage-sama, es hora de que pase el siguiente clan.- Dijo cortésmente el ninja.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo cogiendo a la chica de la mano.- Ya no hace falta.

**Este es mi primer fiC de naruto... así que espero que me dejen comentarios para ver si subo los otros que tengo escritos x)!**

**Si por casualidad encuentras algún error por favor háganmelo saber...**

**- nunca supe cuantos hermanos tenía Ino... en verdad nunca supe si es que tenía.. así que supongamos que sí los tenía xD!**

**Espero impaciente algún review!**

**Agradeciendo de antemano a los que leen y los envían ¡!**

**Besotes!**

**Conchito!!**


End file.
